


Black Clover x Pokemon Oneshot Collection

by Procrastination_Writer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: This is where I'm going to put all my Black Clover x Pokémon oneshots.It's a continuation of this chapter (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526098/chapters/52195087)
Kudos: 11





	1. Mimosa and the mistery of Klaus' Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimosa doesn't know why Klaus keeps his Pokémon out of the public eye. And then she meets them.

Mimosa Vermillion was confused.

  
Very confused!

She's been in a 'team' with Klaus for a week now and she has yet to see any of his Pokémon!

It's odd! She knows he has them! But... does he not let them out of their Pokeballs outside of battles?! Ever?!

Not even Vice-Captain Vaude does that, his Haunters following him around everywhere and being generally a pair of nuisances!

People gossip about it. About how cruel it is of him to never let them out.

She'd asked him once and had been told it was rude to do so before he'd turned around and left.

It only makes her more curious!

* * *

They come across the Black Bulls during their next mission. Her cousin Noelle and a boy Yuno is familiar with.

"Look's like I've repaid my debt, Asta."

Whatever Yuno is about to say to him is interrupted by his Espeon tackling the boy's (Asta was it?) Umbreon. And Mimosa giggles a little at them because the Umbreon looks so... done, much like what she'd expect Yuno to look like if anyone did that to him.

She looks at her cousin then, her ever-loyal Sylveon has left her side and appears to have dragged Leafeon to where the two other Eevee evolutions are, while her Magikarp and Altaria are nowhere to be seen. So she's surprised to see a Froslass next to Noelle.

When had her cousin gotten a Snorunt? She doesn't get to ask before Klaus has them leave the pair.

She wonders if she's imagining the envy in his eyes.

* * *

They're resting on a clearing later that night after the Dungeon collapses when she finally takes a good look at Klaus' Pokémon's.

She's talking with Noelle, her Rowlett on her shoulder taking a nap when she hears it.

"No, no, behave Lairon you're not small anymore!" She looks back at Klaus, only to see him on the ground, the Lairon's head on his lap said Pokémon rumbling happily.

Klaus looks at her and sighs, hand moving to pat the Lairon "They're very... affectionate. It's not very professional behavior." His lips quirk in a sad smile as he looks at the big Pokémon laying on him "Or Noble behavior for that matter according to Mother."

Mimosa has to agree. The Corvisquire is grooming his hair, the Metang is zipping around them making happy noises, and the Lairon is so happy with his head pats that he's rumbling. But... it says a lot about Klaus' as a person.

These are happy Pokémon. Pokémon who, clearly, love their trainer very much. She's reminded of her brother's Pokémon. All beautiful and yet all so, so sad (she's been tempted to steal his poor Cherrim away on multiple occasions), well... maybe not his Serperior.

"I think it's fine, not that I care or anything." She turns to Noelle, only to see that her Altaria has perched his head on her shoulder, his massive wings cocooning her. Mimosa's own Rowlett is now watching the Corvisquire with interest from her shoulder.

Klaus hums at that, not stopping his head patting.

The three are silent the only sound being the crinkling of the fire and Lairon's rumbling. 

"Hey, where's Umbreon!?"

Mimosa looks around at that. It's not just Umbreon. She looks at where her Deerling is prancing around, her pair of Applin's and Asta's Marshadow dancing around his legs. Near them, Luck is watching his Emolga and Pachirisu playfighting (Mimosa hopes it's simply playfighting) each other. Taillow is sleeping on a tree, Magicarp is in the small pond and Froslass is 'talking' with Ralts near Yuno, who has Chingling on his head sleeping.

Asta is sitting up from where he was lying down, Blissey hovering over him. Scyther and Honedge are sizing each other up, clearly offended by each other's mere presence.

And none of the commonly called, 'Eeveelutions' are in sight.

Jolteon is the first to return from behind the bushes, followed closely by Sylveon. Behind them come Umbreon and Espeon and walking between them is a, very, small Eevee. She's a raggedy thing, dirty and trembling and Mimosa makes to move, only to have the Eevee flinch and take a step back. Leafeon comes from behind Eevee and chirps something to the little thing.

Everyone is quiet. The little Eevee looks at all of them and then back at Leafeon who nods. It looks at each of the Humans in the clearing and chirps.

Mimosa wishes it was possible to understand what Pokémon say because Lairon moves towards her (allowing Klaus to sit up from his sprawl) at that. He stares at the little thing before moving and picking her by the scruff of the neck.

And promptly drops the Eevee into Klaus' lap and then bumps his trainer's arm until Klaus moves it to pet the small Pokémon.

The Eevee trembles for the first few strokes before tentatively adjusting herself on Klaus' lap.

The picture they make reminds her of how Noelle had held her own Eevee when Mimosa had given her the Pokémon.

Mimosa looks away from them when she feels a pull on her robe, to see Leafeon trying to drag her away to sit next to Noelle and, judging by the ribbon, Sylveon.

Jolteon is lying down on Emolga and Pachirisu effectively stopping their fight, Espeon has draped herself on Yuno's lap, while Umbreon is curled around Asta's head.

She looks back at her superior. He's sitting with his back leaning on Lairon (who has Corvisquire standing vigil on one of his back ridges) speaking very quietly to the Eevee in his lap.

She now knows the people who were gossiping about him were wrong.

Klaus Lunette is a very kind person and trainer. Just easily embarrassed.

And Mimosa plans to use that to her advantage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell Eevee is my favorite Pokémon?
> 
> Mimosa's team: Blissey, Rowlett, Leafeon (Shiny), 2 Applin's and a Deerling;  
> Yuno's team: Scyther, Chingling, Espeon, and a Ralts.  
> Asta's team: Taillow, Marshadow, Umbreon, and Honedge (Shiny)  
> Klaus' team: Metang, Lairon, Corvisquire, and an Eevee (should I evolve it? and into which?) Klaus' Lairon doesn't understand that it can't simply climb into his lap anymore, and like Noelle's Magicarp he's dumb but loves his trainer very much and thinks he's the best Human EVER! And head pats fix everything.


	2. Whack a Tentacruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solid and his Tentacruel get REKT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter because there really isn't much to write about it. I just wanted Solid to get his just desserts in this AU.

The disgrace keeps on running away from him.

Pathetic.

As pathetic as the little lake she'd created and her shield. Pathetic as her Magikarp and her control over magic.

Solid smiled. He was going to have _fun_ beating her.

He motions for Tentacruel to attack, his Pokémon moving in fast on his sister...

...only to be thrown back.

Solid stares at his dazed Pokémon, before turning.

And he takes a step back, fear crawling up his spine. There, acting as a guard for the shield in the middle of Noelle's crudely made lake, with only the top half of its head visible, eyes narrowed and growling at him (how dare it!) was a Gyarados.

Indignation and anger replaced the fear Solid had felt moments ago. How... When had she...

_How dare they try to become anything but dust under his feet!?_

"Tentacruel attack!" When no attack happens and he sees the glee in the Gyarados eyes, Solid turns back to his Pokémon. Tentacruel is trembling and inching away from the lake. Idiotic beast! Solid uses his magic to drag Tentacruel and place it right in front of the 'Atrocious Pokémon'. "Attack, you useless thing!"

The Gyarados shifts to full height, towering over the other Pokémon a mocking grin on its face as it looks down on Solid's Pokémon before roaring and using its _tail to send Tentacruel flying back_.

Solid stares at his fallen Pokémon in disbelief. No way. No way, _no way_ , nowaynoway...

He looks back when he feels a great concentration of magic behind him, to see his disgrace of a sister pointing an enormous water spell at him.

_No. That's not possible. Noelle isn't capable of a spell of this magnitude. It's not possible. Not..._

"Hey Solid... try to duck." It is the last thing he hears before the spell comes for him.

Before he goes unconscious, he hears his sister yell something, her Pokémon roaring alongside her.

_We are not weak anymore!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had it coming!  
> If anyone feels bad for Tentacruel... don't. He's made life miserable for Noelle and Magicarp for years and he's a coward that takes joy in attacking smaller and/or weaker Pokémon.  
> Is Solid referring to Pokémon as things and not living beings? Yup! He also only has a Tentacruel, he's never lost before and doesn't see the point of having more Pokémon when Tentacruel did his job.
> 
> Up next: The Great Cherrim Theft!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking ideas, for the oneshots!


End file.
